


We Corrupt Each Other

by KilLinggames



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dreamscapes, Everybody Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Matt Can See, Post-Defenders, but not really, post-season 3, together but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames
Summary: After Midland Circle, Matt thinks that Elektra's gone forever. He doesn't 100% believe that she died. After all, if Matt survived... But still, he's afraid to hope.She visits him at night, in dreams. They can't have the physical. But in the sacred space of their minds, they can have their forever.Very dialogue-heavy
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	We Corrupt Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I find it outrageous that out of almost 500 pages of complete Daredevil fics, only 20 pages are Mattelektra. This is me tryna fix that a little bit. They so beautiful together. Destructive but perfect. Like whatever Frank said about him and his wife. 
> 
> Excuse the mistakes please. I don't have a beta. I'll come back and edit this at some point. But for now I just gotta let it fly.

"Open your eyes, Matthew."

Matt rolled over in bed, draping his arm around Elektra's waist.

"Why, so you can gaze into my eyes lovingly? Not like I could return the favour."

She smells the way she always does. Like salt and sweat and copper and steel, a hint of fine wine just about to turn. Matt doesn't know whether anyone else would find her smell divine, but to him, it's everything. It's like a rare vintage you can only afford once every few years. Moments, they were together only for moments. And it was worth it.

But she's gone. She's gone. This must be a dream, a cruel one at that. To tease him so. Still, he can't help pushing his face into the crook of her neck and breathe in deep. It'll hurt so much more later, for this one moment. But right now, he doesn't care.

"Matthheewwwwww. Come on, don't be a child. Look at me."

Matt opens his eyes, a little annoyed, a little amused. He intended to just stare at her with his sightless eyes, to make a point.

Only to _really_ stare, speechless. When what he sees isn’t his usual world on fire, but colours. _Real colours._ Her skin is tan, dark hair pulled behind her head. Her eyes are a warm, chocolate brown. Matt’s never seen anything as an adult before, but he does remember the pictures of women on magazines and billboards from before the accident. The sight before him trumps them all. She’s unreal, almond eyes crinkled at the corners making them light up like melancholy moonlight.

“Hello, Mathew. Like what you see?”

“Elektra.”

Matt doesn’t usually dream in images anymore. He’s often fantasized about what Elektra looked like. But all he gets is fragments. He doesn’t know how to put the images together. But what he’s seeing in front of him right now. This can’t be real. But this can’t be his imagination either. He’s never been much of a creative guy.

“Are you real?”

“Yes.”

“But… how?” Matt reaches a hand out, touches Elektra’s cheek. “Midland Circle. You disappeared. I had hoped but… I didn’t really dare.”

A hitch in breath.

“Are you… are we… Are we dead?”

Elektra laughs loudly, gleefully. The solemn mood is abruptly broken. Matt feels indignant, but the feeling is immediately replaced with amusement because _God,_ he’s missed her laugh. He doesn’t remember it. Did she laugh even once when they were together, _really together_ last, before she died the first time?

“No, Matthew. We’re merely dreaming.”

“But you said this was real.”

“It is that too, silly.” Elektra leans in closer. They’re practically glued to each other at this point, desperate for as much skin contact as humanly possible, to make up for all that they’d missed. Elektra takes a few deep breaths before continuing, voice quiet and sad.

“I asked for a favour, from a friend. He’ll let me have this, have _you,_ in the nights. In our dreams.”

“But, if we’re not dead. Where are you, Elektra? Why didn’t you come back, for real? Or… or tell me where you are. I’ll come for you.” Elektra gives a slight chuckle under her breath, a little disbelieving.

“No, I’m serious. What I said that night, on that roof. I meant it. Wherever you run, I run with you.”

“But I didn’t survive, Matthew.”

“You came back.”

A long sigh.

“Matthew. Can you really say that you’d willingly give up everything, just to be with me?”

“Yes."

“But what about Foggy and Karen? Your newly rebuilt life, Nelson and Murdock and Page, 2.0? New and better than ever!”

Matt sighs, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Or, well, he intended to stare at the ceiling. What he found instead was the wide, open sky. They weren’t inside after all. He’s quiet for a moment, awed.

“They-they won’t understand. But, they’ve also told me that I’m allowed to be selfish once in a while. I’ll tell them I'm leaving. So, they can be angry, but not in pain.”

“You don’t really want to do that, Matthew.”

“I don’t. But I will.”

Elektra sits up in bed, still sideways and facing Matthew. She watches the awe in his face and her heart melts a little. She’s so glad she could give him this.

“You told me once, before you asked me to leave, that we have to stop corrupting each other.”

Matt made a sound of protest, no doubt about to go on another one of his rants about the goodness in her. But she put a finger to his lips before he can get a word out.

“No, Matthew. You were right. We do. Every single time we come together, we hurt. Every single time I’ve come into your life I bring with me a hurricane of destruction. The first time, you almost killed someone and flunked out of Columbia law. In fact, I had started dating you for exactly that purpose. The second time signaled the death of all your relationships, your dream firm with Foggy, and ended with my death. The third time, we both literally died.”

“Well. I don’t feel very dead.”

“Details.”

They were quiet for a while after that, Matt still gazing at the sky, at Elektra, and back again. This was bliss, despite the difficult conversation they were having. This was it. This was his heaven. He could stay here forever.

* * *

“It was worth it.”

“What?”

“All that you said. Your hurricane of destruction. It was all worth it.”

Another short pause.

“But it could be better. I don’t want to take you away from your life again Matthew. You and your friends, your mother. You’re finally in a good place again. I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted. No more ultimatums, not from me.”

“I don’t want all that, if I can’t have you.”

“We’ll have this, won’t we? We can have this.”

“Is this a one-time thing?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“I still want the real thing.”

“Even if here, you can actually see me? See the sky?”

“Yes, even if.”

Elektra sighs, and settles herself on Matt’s chest.

“It’s… more complicated than that. I just-just can’t be with you right now, Matthew.”

Matthew feels a pang of hurt and tries to move away from Elektra’s embrace. But she holds tight.

“Shush don’t be so dramatic that’s not what I meant. I just… I’ve got so much to work through right now. And I don’t want you to give up any more for me, but I also can’t stop running. Not just yet. I feel this... itch in my bones if I stay in one place too long. I don’t know what I’m searching for. I feel like there’s something that I’ve forgotten but I don't know what. My memories are still not whole.”

“… Alright. If that’s what you want, Elektra.”

“Perhaps, someday. When I’m ready to stop running. Or when you’re ready to start.”

“I’m ready to start now.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Matthew concedes. He sighs, even as he’d said it, he knew he was lying to himself. But he wanted, wants, so badly. It aches. In his skin, in his bones.

Elektra smiles at him, and Matt is blown away. He’s amazed and so, so grateful for this. He never thought he’d be able to see again. It’s more amazing than he remembered. To be able to see her face, see her smile. To _know_ that her eyes are a warm chocolate brown, to know for himself, not just from descriptions other people have spoken to him.

He holds her tight, and they say nothing more for a while after that. There's more to be said, but not right now. They have all the time in the world after all, don't they? 

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a sequel. Wanted to put in more but figured it wouldn't really fit into this one.  
> Please, critiques and comments are welcome. I'm new to writing fics and it's been more than a decade since I wrote any kind of fiction. If anybody likes me enough to want to help me beta that'd be super cool too.


End file.
